


Captured Moments

by dreamchaser31



Series: Completely Unexpected [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamchaser31/pseuds/dreamchaser31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filling in the blanks to Completely Unexpected</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey All! Happy Reading and let me know what you think! 
> 
> Also. If you have any moments that you want to see happen between Jane/Bucky, let me know, and I'll see what I can work up!

Darcy is squealing as James piggy backs her up to the research and development floor so she can get to work for Jane. Not that she actually worked for Jane. She was probably the world’s worst assistant, but Jane let her get by with a lot. Like being there late, and working once a week, and forgetting that she had to work once a week.

In fact the only reason she’s heading up there now, is because Bucky reminded her it’s Friday, and she realizes that she’s been saying she’ll get to work since Monday. She’s been dreading the stack of paperwork she probably needs to file after a week of not working. 

Darcy stops squealing as Bucky stops abruptly. “Hey what’s going on Bro,” she looks up and it’s Jane, looking like she’s about to slay an interview with her knee length pencil skirt, and blouse, and her hair up in a professional pony tail. 

“Very Pepper-like today, isn’t she?”

“She’s beautiful.”

The wistfulness in his voice broke Darcy’s heart. “Why don’t you just ask her already?”

He sets her down gently and stares ahead. Tony is there, looking like he’s giving Jane cues, and Pepper is fussing around her hair. Sera is there too. The two year old very quiet in Pepper’s arms. “She’s out of my league. Are they introducing Sera to the public today?”

“Oh right, I forgot about that.”

The two year old was in her very best clothes, looking like the little blonde goddess that she is. “Why don’t you just ask her out already, Bucky? I mean seriously. How long has it been? A year? Almost two?”

“I told you-“

“She’s not out of your league, Bucky. You’re a great guy!”

“I’m damaged. She doesn’t need that in her life. Not with Sera.”

“Well I can tell you, she doesn’t think that.”

He perks up. Suddenly interested in what she has to say and Darcy smirks amused. “She talks about me?”

“Not so much with words. But then again, Jane isn’t much with words. She’s like her father,” She motions to Tony, who’s gesturing at Jane wildly with his hands. “You never know what she might say. And don’t you think she deserves to decide? When did this happen? You’re weird crush.”

“Malibu,” Bucky responds instantly feeling his face turn red. “That damn pink bikini. I liked her before. She’s smart and helped with this,” he motions to his arm. “But that damn pink bikini gave me dreams, doll. Good ones.”

“If it helps, Steve has dreams about the pink bikini too,” Darcy giggles when Bucky narrows his eyes. 

“He’s got you, this one is mine. He can’t have two.”

“She’s not yours yet, Bucky. But I think I can at least help you out. How about a double date slash secret double date. We’ll know it’s a double, she won’t.”

“Think we can pull that off?” His eyes are on Jane, and she notices them and smiles and waves at them. They wave back and smile as Sera squeals at them, making grabby motions with her hands, but Pepper settles her down. “Cute.”

“She’s adorable. Must get that from Jane. I would never put Thor and adorable in the same sentence. Except just now. Only because I had to explain why I would never put Thor and adorable in the same sentence. Damnit, I just did it again!”

He shakes his head, the young woman amused him. Steve had his hands full with the amount of energy she radiated every day. She was the perfect woman for the super soldier. He much preferred the quiet, enigmatic energy that Jane exuded. Darcy was one to take someone down with words, Jane only had to shoot one look and it would send a grown man to his knees. 

“Here’s the deal, soldier. You get Grandpa Tony on babysitting duty. I’ll make the fried chicken and try to keep Steve off the trail. He’s remarkably protective over Jane.” 

“Deal.” He smiles as they watch Jane with Sera, Pepper, and Tony, head to the bank of elevators. 

“Damn. I really wanted to work today too,” Darcy grins. “Oh well!”

 

 

Jane watches amused as she eats lunch with Pepper in the Avengers communal area. Only the Avenges and their significant others were allowed to eat there, and Jane was there by default. That and the fact that her father owned the building, but nobody questioned ever if Jane belonged there. It was kind of obvious with the Thor look-a-like that was at her side constantly. 

“Bucky is up to something,” she nods to the sniper, at the edge of the room, who’s watching Tony silently. His hands are stuffed in his pocket, and they watch as he walks towards Tony, then changes his mind and walks back to the side of the room. 

Pepper giggles. “For being the World’s Greatest Assassin, he sure is nervous when meeting the father. You know what they’re planning right? Him and Darcy?”

“They’re not the masters of espionage. At least they’re not trying to be.”

“What do you think? Think you could give him a chance?”

“I don’t know mom. I mean, he’s a great guy. I’m just not sure I’m what he needs.”

“Apparently he seems to think so. And he does have a good way with Sera.”

Jane nods as she takes a sip of her soda. “I won’t deny that, at all.”

“Plus he’s seriously hot,” Pepper giggles when Jane throws a French fry at her. “I’m serious! I’d tap that!” 

“What’s in your drink?!” Jane laughs and snips Pepper’s cup. “Seriously mom? Wine? Over lunch?”

“Shut up. You don’t know my life!” Pepper ducks to avoid another flying fry. “And you can’t tell me honestly that you haven’t thought about seeing that gorgeous guy naked. I mean seriously. I’ve heard Steve and Darcy, and that man can drive the most insane sounds out of her. Now James is a little bit more dangerous, and probably a little more experienced.” Pepper sighs dreamily. “So lucky.”

“You’re with my dad!” 

“And your dad is great!”

“Oh my god! TMI!”

“Well!”

“He’s making his move,” Jane gestures towards Bucky and watches as he actually makes it to Tony’s side this time. “He made it.”

“You know Tony will give him hell if this ever takes off.”

“James is from the forties. I’m sure he expects worse.”

Pepper laughs loudly, and chugs the rest of her drink, before returning to watch the scene. 

 

Things hadn’t changed much since the forties, and talking to a dame’s father was still the scariest aspect of dating. And of course the dame he was interested in was probably one of the most arrogant son of bitches in the world. Of course he would fall for Stark’s daughter. Howard Stark’s granddaughter. He remembers Howard from that convention with the floating car. 

The conversation went about as he expected it. Tony didn’t make it easy on him, to be sure. 

“So let me get this straight, Tin Man. You want me to watch my granddaughter so you and Darcy can attempt a lead in your wooing of my only child?”

Bucky clears his throat. “Well-“

“Please explain how you expect this to work,” The billionaire sits back and flashes a wink across the room at Pepper and Jane who Bucky notices are staring at them. 

“I don’t know. I just want to talk to her. To see if maybe we can start something,” he sits down. “I know what you’re thinking. And I promise, my intentions are pure. I just, I can’t get her off my mind.”

Tony leans forward and stares at him for a minute. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Shoot.”

“My parents,” Bucky stiffens up. “Do you remember them?”

“I don’t remember exact details, Tony.”

Tony nods and looks down, staring at his hands and Bucky feels guilty. “I’m really sorry Tony. If I could take it back, especially now, I would. They didn’t deserve that. You didn’t deserve that.”

Tony looks up and the assassin swears he sees tears in his eyes. “Jane is the only family I have Barnes. I don’t want her hurt.”

“I couldn’t, Tony. I promise you this. If I did, I’d kill myself.”

 

Jane walks Bucky to the door after laying Sera down for what hopefully would be the last time that night. “Thanks for being patient tonight, James.” 

James! She called him James! “It’s worth it, doll.” They stop at the door and he turns and leans against it. “Thanks for giving me a chance, Jane. You didn’t have to. I’m just-“

She cuts him off with a kiss, slow and deep, and his mind is at ease. “I’ll see you tomorrow, James.” She gives him another lingering kiss which tells him she’s having as hard of time as letting him go as he is in going. She clasps his hands as she deepens it, and he lets her lead. “Ok.” She pulls away breathless. “Tomorrow.” She runs a hand down his cheek. “Thanks for tonight, James. And for being brave enough to take me on.”

He pulls her into an embrace and leans down, sucking on her neck gently before murmuring. “No more talk like this tonight, doll. We’ll take it one day at a time.”

He’s gone, and she’s crawling into bed with her daughter. “Mama. Papa no here tonight.” 

“Papa isn’t visiting tonight?”

Sera shakes her head no, and clings to her. 

“Maybe he got really busy. He’ll be there tomorrow, ok?”

Sera nods and clings to her, falling to sleep on her chest as Jane lies there, her heart pounding in that new love way. 

She’d jumped, now she was ready for the fall. 

 

The next morning, Darcy was smirking at him. “You’re going to say things, aren’t you?”

“I just noticed Jane had this little mark, right about here,” she points to an area on her collar bone. “And I was wondering how she got it.”

James’ smile is bright, and his eyes brighter, and Darcy crowed with delight as she elbows Steve who’s taking it in stride and trying not to wince.


	2. First Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Video surveillance leads to Jane being unable to reconcile the difference between the man she sees onscreen and the man she's falling in love with.

Jane sits in Bucky’s arms as they and the rest of the tower residents watched videos of previous battles, Tony’s idea, as an attempt to build trust and learn what each teammate had been through. It was all for naught when he initially brought it up, but Sam had agreed, despite one very embarrassing video of him getting a beat down from Ant Man. 

“I thought we said Cap DIDN’T need to know about this.” Darcy crows and Steve smirks at his friend, before leaning into her, asking Friday to play the footage from New Mexico. Everyone by then had known what had happened in New Mexico, but most of them were having a tough time believing it. 

The footage is grainy, and seemingly taken from a SHIELD cars dash cam, which leaves Tony muttering, “Damn Coulson. Never could get it right.” And the silence that filled the room when they saw a giant metal fist slam Thor and throw him back twenty feet left Darcy and Jane in near tears. 

The spunk in Darcy’s voice was gone as she sniffs, “I remember that. He sacrificed himself. For Jane. For us.” 

Jane nods and thinks of her little girl, asleep in her grandpa’s room as the adults gather in the Penthouse family room to watch the videos, “I remember too. He died.”

Sam’s eyes are wide with questions, but Jane just shakes her head. “I don’t want to talk about it. He’s a good guy. He saved a lot of people’s lives that day. We’ll leave it at that.”

The Dark Elf attack was next, and Bucky finds himself tightening his hold on her as he sees the portals open up in the sky. The screen is split into multiple parts as multiple new stations showed their view on the happenings. One screen, the hammer flew straight threw a building, and then up into the sky, leaving the atmosphere, Jane confirmed, searching for Thor.

“How does it search for him? How does it know,” Tony asks his daughter. 

“He calls it. That’s all I know,” Jane shrugs. 

The footage of Jane and Darcy is remarkably scant and the room collectively figures that’s thanks to Tony Stark. Jane was well known as his daughter, and only recently had begun to open up to the media. Darcy was all for media attention, but understood, as Steve’s girlfriend, that if they wanted something from her, it was probably to get to him. 

The footage from the Monaco attack by Vanco, left Tony hissing in pain as Pepper, Natasha, and Jane hit him in the back of the head. “It wasn’t my fault!”

The footage of War Machine and Iron Man taking on the drones was taken off of the domes security cameras and left Jane wanting her note book. “I bet if we could figure out a way to make that laser more self-sufficient, and able to use more than once-“

“Enough science, boss lady. Watch TV. See? Pretty colors!” Darcy teases Jane who glares at her. 

The civilian recorded attack on Fury in D.C. had Jane sitting up and watching closely, and Bucky had no idea what that meant. He tried to reach for her, to pull her back to him, but she moved out of his grasp, which left his heart pounding. 

He watched her as they watched the attack happen on the bridge, and she cried out when she saw him take a knife to Steve. Videos were coming in through security feeds, and civilians who had uploaded them online. He looks at Steve who’s watching Jane, worried. He notices his phone flashing with a text. 

-She’s pretty shaken up, she’s never seen this before, Buck.-

-What do I do?-

-Be honest with her.-

-If that’s not enough?-

He looks up and Steve’s shaking his head, sadly, and Bucky’s entire frame shakes when he notices Jane get up, abruptly, walking into the bedroom she had when she decided that she didn’t want to be alone for the night. He follows and wipes a slightly sweaty hand on his jeans, nervously. 

She’s sitting there, her eyes distant as she stares ahead. She doesn’t notice him come in, or if she does, she doesn’t say. He sits on the bed beside her, and tries to reach for her hand, and she shakes him off, and he’s not feeling so confidant anymore. 

“Come on, talk to me, please?”

“I don’t know what to think, Bucky.” He winces at the use of his nickname. She’s called him James since they started dating two weeks ago. The best two weeks of his life, and now this. 

“It would have been so easy for you to kill him. He was your friend. And I get the whole brain washing thing. But you recognized him. I know you did. You could see it in your eyes.”

“I rescued him Jane.”

“He could’ve died before then. You beat the shit out of him, and he wasn’t even fighting you! He didn’t fight back! You were fighting him because he was helping you remember.”

“Jane. Believe me-“

“No. I don’t want to believe you. I want to be mad at you. Be upset with you.”

“Can you just give me a chance to explain?”

“You killed my grandparents,” her eyes wide. 

“I don’t remember.” 

“Of course you don’t. You don’t remember anything.”

“Jane. That’s not fair.”

“No. What’s not fair, is that now I, have to reconcile that you, from this you. And I don’t know if I can.”

He swallows hard. This was what he was afraid of. This was why he preferred to stay alone. To not have human contact. To not fall in love with this beautiful woman. “Jane. I’ve been trying to show you, I’m not that. I’m not that guy. Don’t do this. Give me a chance to prove it. Give me a chance please, to let you see that I’m not…that. Not anymore. Don’t push me away, not now.”

“I don’t know, Bucky.”

“Please, please don’t call me that, doll.”

“That’s your name.” 

“Not to you. I’ll do anything you want. Just go back to not hating me, please. I can’t change anything that’s happened. I can only promise that going forward I will dedicate everyday proving myself to you.” She’s staring at him, or right through him, Bucky can’t tell. “Please, Jane,” his whisper pleading as he prepares to go to his knees, to beg her to not let this affect them. To give him a chance. 

She watches him closely, before turning to the bed again, and sitting down in defeat, and he’s on his knees in front of her and he’s reaching for her hand, and she’s half tempted to resist except the pain in his blue eyes is devastating. She hears sniffing at the door. Darcy she’s sure. “You killed my grandparents,” she says it as if it’s almost an after affect. 

“I’m sorrier than you will ever know.” He’s resolved now, standing up, and stuffing his hands in his pockets, his hair long in his face. “I’ve hurt you.” 

His voice is robotic, almost eerie when she nods her head and he flinches. 

“I promised not to hurt you.”

Jane frowns, not remembering that exact conversation, and stands. “It’s been a long night, Bucky. Let’s just call it a night, and we’ll talk in the morning.”

He’s silent, and she wonders if he’s even heard her. “What difference will the morning make if we can’t resolve this now? How will that change the decision that you’ve already made yourself, about me? About us? I see it in your eyes, Jane. I told Darcy you were out of my league. Did I even really have a chance with you? Honestly? What has the past two weeks been for you?”

“Bucky-“

“THAT’S NOT MY NAME,” He snaps, and takes a step forward when he sees her flinch and take a step back. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean,” He runs a hand through his hair. “I’m losing you. This is just typical.”

She’s hesitant as she takes a step forward, and he wants to kill himself. “You’re not losing me.”

“Don’t lie to me Jane.”

“I’m not. I’m sorry. I never wanted you to think that. Those videos, some of them weren’t so clear, but it’s clear that you did some really bad things. And it scares me. Thor in all his caped glory, he was always on the saving the world side of things. You were on the, destroy the world side.”

“I’ll never leave his shadow, will I?”

“I love him.”

Bucky nods, and sighs. “I can’t change the past, Jane.”

“I know.”

She moves into his arms and his tension melts as he wraps his arms around her tiny frame. A kiss didn’t seem right at this moment. “I hate this damn video idea.”

“I do too now,” she sniffs. “I’m sorry for being so dramatic. I just,” she sniffs again. “That was tough to see. Was it tough for you to see?”

“The toughest part of my night was when you wouldn’t let me touch you.”

“You’re touching me now.” 

“It’ll never be enough doll.”

She leans in and whispers, her lips meeting his, "James."


	4. Mr. and Mrs., Mr. and Mrs and Miss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony isn't ready to let go. Steve and Darcy's gift to Bucky. And the double wedding of the century includes a very special ceremony for Seraphina.

“Tony. You can pretend to be asleep all you want, but the wedding is happening today whether you like it or not,” an exasperated Pepper Potts exclaimed as she tried desperately to move her boyfriend from their bed 

“No,” Tony stubbornly clings to his pillow as she tries to drag him from it. “She’s too young. She’s my baby. Says so on her birth certificate. Look it up. She’s too young to get married.”

“The last time I checked her birth certificate it says she was born in 1987, which would make her twenty-eight years old.”

“ALMOST twenty-eight.”

“Tony she turned twenty-eight last month! You planned her party!”

“Damn! I forgot you were there,” he groans and rolls over. “She’s too young. You know I bet, give me a few hours and I can prove that’s she’s incapable of making her own decisions, and have a judge grant me conservatorship over her. Then I won’t let her get married.”

“That girl is more capable of making her own decisions then you are capable of choosing your favorite coffee. Now come on. UP!”

“But Pep!”

“No buts. I have to go get Sera ready,” she motions to the door, and he looks up and sees a little blonde head peak around. The three year old still in her pajamas, Jane must have dropped her off early. 

“There’s my angel! Come to Grandpa, Seraphina Maria!” He laughs as the little girl bounces, because there is literally no word to describe the way she’s cantering to his side of the bed now, and he pulls her up. “You don’t want to get up and get ready do you? You don’t want mommy to marry daddy either, do you?”

“Daddy?!”

“Traitor. You know I use to be her number one guy!”

“It’s good that she has a father in Bucky now, Tony. And you can’t deny that. Jane has done well integrating the two, even at the risk of her own heart. You know this isn’t an ordinary man. And you know he’s proven himself over, and over again, and will continue to do so,” she lifts the little girl and taps her nose, making her squeal. “Now get up, and you can feed her breakfast, while I shower.”

If anyone knew Tony Stark at all, they knew his daughter and his granddaughter were his weakness. Maybe it was the fact that they reminded him of his late mother, or maybe it was the fact that they loved him unconditionally despite his stupidity. “I’ll be out in five minutes,” he grumbles and watches Pepper carry their granddaughter out, who’s chatting happily about cereal. Did they really still make Fruity Pebbles?

 

 

Bucky was a soldier, and he’d be damned if he was going to have a panic attack this day. But his heart was racing, his hands were sweaty, and why the hell were there suddenly two Steve’s in the room?

“You ok there, jerk?”

“Shut up punk! And why the hell are you so damn calm? Darcy talks like 6000 words a minute! Jane’s far less irritating.”

Steve laughs and sits next to him on the bed. “She does talk a lot. But I love the girl. You know, I discovered she’s you, but only in the female version. She’s the female Bucky.”

“You saying you’re in love with me, Punk?”

“Hell no. How the hell does Jane put up with you?”

“She’s a saint,” he goes quiet again then stands and shuffles to the other side of the room, and stares out the window and Steve briefly wonders if he’s hit a sore spot. 

“Buck, I’m sor-“

“What’cha apologizing for punk?”

“I didn’t mean it like it came out. She’s perfect for you. I think Darcy got it right when she set ya up.”

“She’s changed my life,” he sighs and runs a hand through his hair glancing out at the Manhattan skyline. 

“You’ve changed hers.”

Bucky scoffs, and sighs and frustration. “I’ve hurt her, more times than I can count.”

“I’ve done the same to Darcy. We’re lucky we have two Angels who put up with our bullshit.”

Bucky nods, and tugs on his tie, “I think when I envisioned getting married before all this, I would have considered myself lucky to find a woman to put up with my bullshit.”

“Yeah, now you’ve found one to put up with that, and the fact that you’re a drama queen.”

“Shut up, Punk!”

“So dramatic,” Steve laugh, “In all honest, I do have a sort-of pre-wedding present for you,” Steve reaches in his suitcase and pulls out a DVD. “Darcy and I have been working on this since you proposed to Jane, she was so happy. And when you decided to put off the wedding until after she had the babies, we were going to add to it and have them on here too. But it’s already pretty much perfect the way it is.”

“What is it,” he examines the DVD case decorated with pictures of Sera, Jane, Tony, Pepper, Steve, and Darcy. 

“Just something for you to watch now, so you know what you are to us. You had my back, Buck, when I had nothing, you protected me, got me dates,” Bucky laughs and Steve rolls his eyes. “I always had you to lean on even when I had nothing.”

“You still have me, Punk.”

“I know. But we’re about to get married, and be fathers, well I am. You already are. Just watch it. I’ll watch it with you. Darcy put it together, I’m not so great with technology.”

“Among other things,” Bucky laughs.

“Shut up, and push play!”

 

The video is black when they hear a little girl talking, Seraphina, talking and laughing as you see her playing Candyland with her Uncle Steve. She looks into the camera, her blue eyes shining, when Darcy asks her where her mommy is today. 

“She wif my daddy,” the little girl nods seriously, and Bucky can tell this is a recent clip. Just recently Sera has started taking a serious tone in a lot of her conversations, much like her mother did at that age, though she couldn’t help sometimes with him to be just the little baby girl that she was to her parents. All of her parents. 

“And what are they doing,” this time it’s Steve asking the question. 

“Dey go on a date, cause sometimes they need alone time. Dat why I here.”  
Bucky and Steve laugh, as they watch. 

“Where were they going?”

The little girl shrugs, “Daddy say dey do what mommy wants to do, and she tol’ me dat she want to go to a movie. But her dini’t want to go see Minion. I want to go see Minion.” The little girl forms the most perfect pout the men had ever seen, and she continues. “But dat ok, cause daddy take me next week, cause he my daddy, and he wuv me.”

“He does love you,” Darcy, had sat the camera down, to film the three of them, and lifted the girl into her lap, as she helps her make her move on the game board. 

“I know he does.”

“He and your mama are getting married.”

“I know dat, I get a pwetty dwess. Gwandma Pepper aweady gonna take me.”

“Are you happy that they’re getting married,” Steve makes his move on the board, and she narrows her eyes in concentration.

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

“Because den he be my daddy forever.”

 

Steve grins over at Bucky who’s eyes are mysteriously wet, “You crying old man?”

“Shut up, Punk! And technically, you’re older than me!”

“Only physically. Biologically, you’re still older than me.”

“Use all the technicalities you want, I think they said I’m twenty-nine now, physically, and how old are you?”

Steve grumbles, “Thirty one.”

Bucky sits back and grins as the screen moves to another clip, this one of Tony, which Darcy clearly snuck. 

“My little girl’s getting married, DUM-E. Put that damn extinguisher down! Every time you have that, I feel like I’m going to burst into flames! Put it down!” Darcy chuckles silently on video and continues to record. Bucky and Steve, watch amused. 

“I guess there could be a worse partner for her. Thank God it’s not the Capsicle.” Bucky grins and Steve rolls his eyes, as Tony continues. “He’s good for her. He’s became like a son to me, though don’t tell him I said that, ego and all. And my granddaughter,” he sounds like he chokes up, “She’s happier than she’s ever been. I guess this could be a good thing. Woman have outnumbered the men in the family for too long,” he looks in the camera’s direction. “What is that? Who’s record- LEWIS! Get back here!” Darcy laughs as she takes off and the camera goes black. 

Bucky and Steve are roaring with laughter, toasting their beers to Darcy that Steve just got from the cooler. “To Darcy, and her rather amusing forms of espionage.” 

 

Pepper comes on screen next and she’s sitting with Sera in her lap, feeding her grapes. The older woman’s face is serene as she welcomes her sort-of granddaughter’s constant shifting, and scolds her when she won’t eat. “You need to eat. You haven’t eaten today, and I refuse to let you be skinny like your mommy.”

“Mommy?”

“Mama, now eat.”

The little girl coos at her grandmother, and Pepper smiles at the camera, “You’re doing this for James,” Bucky smiles. The only people who called him James anymore were Pepper and Jane, and the two women said it with love. Pepper had become like a mother to him, welcoming him with open arms and love, and taking care of him when he needed that maternal figure the most. 

It’s Steve that responds, “We’re doing this as sort of a wedding gift. Sort of a welcome to the family.”

“Oh ok,” the blonde kisses Sera again, the smiles at the camera. “James. The easiest thing in the world for me to do when Tony Stark came into my life was accept this crazy family. Jane was young when I met her, just graduating high school, she was thirteen I think, and she had a father who knew nothing about little girls. But she was patient, and forgiving, and she didn’t throw tantrums like most girls her age would. He gave her the world as a way to make up for what her mother did, or was doing to her, but she didn’t want any of that. I remember for her sixteenth birthday he gave her a car, a Mercedes, and she told him to take it back, and donate the money to charity. I was shocked that this little girl could be so mature when in fact she was just a little girl, who at the age of sixteen when she should have been getting ready for her prom, was working on her dissertation. 

She had a thing for stars, she said that she saw more clearly at night, and they put her at peace. I remember staying up one night with her, star gazing after a rather sizable fight with her mother, and just holding her, and she told me she wished I was her mother, and I just cried. Jane is just the most honest girl in the world, and the fact she labeled me as one of the most important people in her life, Jane doesn’t do that. She calls her own mother by her name, because that’s what she’s earned. I’m so lucky and blessed. 

The birth of Sera was the most important day in her life, up until the day she met you, James. I remember a week after she met you, she had wanted to take herself off your case load because she started getting these little butterflies around you after seeing you hold her daughter. You see, then, dating to her wasn’t just dating like it used to be. It was so much more, because she refused to bring a man into her life that wouldn’t stay around for a while because she didn’t want to confuse Sera. She never acted on it because you needed to heal, and in all honesty so did she. 

Thor was good for her, he taught her that she could be so much more than what was expected of her, then what she expected of herself. He taught her to see past the stars. And he also broke her heart, unintentionally. But he gave her the greatest gift in the world, he gave US the greatest gift in the world, and he’ll always be an important part of all of our lives, even yours it turns out. She had dated some, secretly away from the tower, and I remember a lot of workers here have asked her out, but Tony and Jane made it impossible. 

I remember one day we were watching you spar against Steve and she had to leave because it was too much, she had started to get a little crush. I couldn’t help but laugh, this was what I had been waiting for. My little girl actually being a teenager at t the age of twenty-six, and a mother. 

The fact that you finally got the courage to do something, I’ll always be thankful for, because you changed our family for the better. And now there will be two more of these,” she kisses Sera on the head. “Two more babies, and a son-in-law all in one year. Don’t listen to Tony when he gives you crap, because secretly he’s excited for a son. The easiest thing I could do now is to trust you with my daughter’s heart, to trust you with our hearts, because all you have done is proven that you’re the one. 

You’re finally the one.”

 

Bucky is not crying. He did not cry. Assassins did not cry. It was simply allergies. Super soldiers did have allergies, regardless of what any of his doctors told you. They knew nothing.

 

Darcy comes on screen. “Hi’ya Bucky. It’s me. As you can see. I just want to say, I’m glad to have you in the family. Jane is like a sister to me, and she’s always welcomed me with open arms. Sometimes, except at the beginning when I irritated her about my iPod which this SHIELD agent stole, which he had no right to-“ 

“Darcy, honey,” Steve sounds amused behind the camera. “Off topic.”

“Right,” she pushes her glasses up and continues, smiling at the camera. “Anyway. I knew she’d welcome you, because that’s who she is. Sort of like she welcomed Steve. But you loved her,”

“Hey.”

“I’m not saying Steve doesn’t love her, because he totally does, she’s like his little sister. Except he has some fantasies about her legs-“

“Darcy,” Steve groans.

“What, like he doesn’t know?”

Bucky nudges Steve and he groans. “I thought she edited this out.”

“It’s ok. I love her legs too,” Bucky smirks. “I have dreams about those legs.”

Darcy continues. “In all fairness. I love her legs too. But not like love, love. But like just, she can rock a pair of shorts like no other.”

“Darcy. Off topic… Again.”

“Right, sorry,” she grins. “Anyway. I’m happy for you Bucky. You and Steve have changed our lives for the better, and I know we’re going to be working damn hard for the rest of our lives to be worthy of you, because you’re ten times worth any men in this world. We love you both dearly. And welcome to the family, brother.” Darcy cries and the camera goes black.

Steve’s up next. “Hey jerk, I’m doing this when Darcy is out, because in all honesty, I might cry, and if you tell anyone, I’ll kick your ass. I hope this is recording because I don’t want to do this again. I hope the red means recording. Anyway. When Darce said she was setting you up with Jane, I didn’t like it. Jane is like a little sister to me, and you’re my best friend, and if something went wrong, I didn’t want either of you hurt. But love takes sacrifice, I’m learning, and if you put your all into it you get rewarded. You did. And I’m so happy for you. 

I’m so happy to be taking this next step with you. Who would’ve thought us, here, taking this step together? If she’s my sister, then we’ve accomplished our life long goal pal. We’re brothers. I’m with you to the end of the line, Pal. Love you man. Happy Wedding Day.”

 

Steve’s blushing and looks down when Bucky smiles and grasps his shoulder. “Thanks man.”

 

The guys turn their attention to the screen again, and it’s Jane, with Sera. The little girl waves to the camera. “Hi daddy!” Bucky smiles. 

“Hi sweet heart.”

Steve grins. 

 

“James. I’ve made a lot of dumb decisions in my life. Like letting an infinity stone take over my body, and giving birth without an epidural,” she grimaces and the men laugh. “I’m not sure which the worse decision to this day was. But the smartest decision I know I’ve made is saying yes to marry you. The fact is, it’s simple. I love you. And I can’t imagine my life without you. I’m not very good with speeches, which leads me to worry about our vowels,” she chuckles nervously. “But if you get anything out of this I hope it’s that. I can’t wait to be your wife. I’m the luckiest girl in the world.” She smiles down at Sera who’s playing with her ring on her finger. “Want to say anything to daddy?”

“Daddy?”

“Daddy’s marrying mama.”

“And me?”

“Daddy’s marrying you too,” Jane’s amused and the men grin. 

“Yea he is, cause I his baby.”

“You are. He loves you so much.”

“I wuv you daddy,” she waves at the camera and squeals when Jane tickles her a little. 

“We love you James, and we can’t wait to marry you, because apparently she’s marrying you too,” Sera laughs and the camera cuts off. 

“Whada’ya think? Ready to marry these women? These modern, incredible women.”

“I was born ready,” Bucky grins as he slides on his jacket. “Thirty bucks says you’ll cry.”

“You’re on jerk.”

 

Jane helped Darcy with her vail, and Darcy breathed in a shaky breath. This was the quietest Jane had ever seen the girl. “You ok, Darce?”

“Just nervous. You?”

“I feel great.” 

“Lucky.” 

Jane laughs. “Just remember, Steve loves you. He’s searched a long time for you, which lets you know something.”

“Isn’t it my job to give you the pep talks?”

Jane laughs again, and shakes out her own dress. The simple, one-shouldered wedding gown, accented her bump, not that the bump was really big yet. She wore her hair down, a contrast to Darcy’s braided up-do, and classic, ruffled wedding dress. A testament to both of their sides. Darcy was outgoing and wild, Jane was simple, and more subdued. Also a testament to the men they were marrying. 

Jane had guessed, and rather correctly, that when they were kids, Bucky was more outgoing than Steve. Both men had grinned at her assessment, but years of conditioning had left Bucky more alert, more aware, and more reserved. He watched everyone before he made a move, and really the only time Jane had heard him yell, at least loudly, was in their bedroom. But she didn’t call that yelling, not really, not when it sounded so good. 

Steve on the other hand, fed off Darcy’s energy, while he was the quieter of the two, and took a lot of things more seriously than the two during most times, he wasn’t so much for teasing, Bucky could tease with the best of them. He complimented Darcy perfectly. Calmed her down, if that were possible. 

When Darcy’s parents had found out that she was dating Captain America, they didn’t believe her. Jane had flown them to New York to spend a week with them, having met them over Christmas one year, and wanting to celebrate Seraphina’s first Christmas with as many family members as possible. The coddled the baby, and were star struck over Iron Man, a little weary of the man with the metal arm, but still didn’t believe that Steve Rogers was the actual Captain America, until the Avengers had to assemble, and really whoever thought that Santa Cause robots were an actual good idea needed to go fuck themselves.

Since then Steve was a staple in their family and a constant at their home in Virginia in between missions where her mother thought it was important to keep him fed with homemade stew and cheesecake. Steve loved his future mother-in-laws cheese cake. 

Bucky’s future mother-in-law was a little more complicated, and if she showed up today, it’d be a miracle, being as how she hasn’t seen Jane since Sera was born. There was only so much hurt you could force a child to endure, but that never stopped the child from hoping that something might change, some day. Pepper was the interim mother-in-law and the one Bucky would walk with down the aisle today. The mutual love and respect the two shared for each other was easy and honest. Jane’s brother Mark, would be the only representative from her mother’s side, and he was Bucky’s best man. 

The girls stare at themselves in the mirror before turning to each other and giving the other a hug, Darcy crying. “We’re so lucky.”

“We are. Just think. Wedding, babies. Family. It’s all within our grasps.” 

They hug again when their father’s reach the room. Mr. Lewis and Tony cutting dashing figures in their Armani tuxes courtesy of Pepper Pott. The men kiss the other father’s girl’s cheek first before going to their own daughter and examining them closely. 

“You ready for this, baby girl,” Mr. Lewis has done this before with his oldest daughter, this time it’s easier. He trusts Captain America far more than the investment banker his eldest married. 

“I’m ready dad,” she smiles at Jane and lets her father lead her out. Darcy would walk up first. 

Tony stares at Jane for a moment before drawing in a shaky breath. “Most men, when their daughters get married, have to put up with them moving away, and leaving their home to be with their new husbands. I don’t have to put up with that, and I’m still finding this really hard. Jane. I don’t know if I can let you go.” 

“Dad,” Jane’s voice a whisper. “Daddy. I love you. You’ve done so much for me. You’ll always be the first number one man in my life. This is just something that I need to do. I love him. And I can only do this, if you’re right beside me.”

“Last chance to back out, Janey.”

She laughs. “Come on daddy,” she reaches for her bouquet. “Walk me down the aisle. I want to get married.”

“Ok then. Let’s go. But if he hurts you, I’ll kill him.”

“Apparently there will be a line.”

 

 

Darcy walked down the aisle, and Bucky had to hold an arm out to his side as the Super Soldier almost fell to his knees. Nobody could deny the love between Darcy and Steve, and now here, as they watched the beautiful couple, the woman carrying their first child down the aisle to her future. Same poked his friend, standing as Steve’s best man, and grins. “Keep it together, Cap,” he whispers.

 

The other groom wasn’t much better off when Jane, and Sera, walked on Tony’s arms towards him. Sera looking like a miniature blond version of her mother in her own ‘wedding dress,’ orchestrated by Pepper when she found out that Sera wanted to marry her daddy too. The easiest decision for the wedding was letting Sera be a part of the vow ceremony. Sera would be taking his last name, legally becoming his, and he felt it was important to promise himself to her as well. She didn’t understand the concept of vowels, but even Thor thought it was a well thought out plan. 

Darcy reaches the front first, and stops with her father as they wait for the trio behind them to meet them. Sera tugs on her dress when she reaches her Aunt’s side and Darcy looks down. “My wedding so pwetty, Aunt Darcy!” The whole room laughs. The fact that everyone in this room knew and had affection for this little girl a testament to the job her trio of parents had done in raising her. 

“I’m so happy for you, Seraphina.” 

The little girl nods seriously, as her grandfather lifts her up, “Hi daddy!” The congregation laughs again, including the minister who begins.

“We’ll begin, before the little one decides to charm us all,” another laugh, and Tony kisses the little girls cheek. “We are gathered here today, under special circumstances, these two men have known each other their whole lives, which I’ve heard has been a very, very long time.” Another laugh fills the audience and Sera looks around before whispering loudly to her mom. “Mama, why dey laughing?”

 

“This wedding is special because it’s almost a century in the making. These two men, two soldiers, very gifted gentleman, have survived the inevitable, by the good grace of God, and are with us today, to join with these two women, and this very pretty young lady, in holy matrimony, and so I ask. Who gives these two women to these men?”

Mr. Lewis clears his throat, “Her mother and I do,” he puts Darcy’s hand in Steve’s outstretched arm, and he leads her to the alter. 

Tony looks at Pepper, and nods. “Her mother and I do, as well.” Jane’s hand is put in Bucky’s, and they smile at each other. 

“And who gives the child, to be joined with her new father?” This was new, and the minister had put deep thought into how to incorporate the child into the ceremony. 

Thor stands from the audience and walks forward, claiming his daughter from Tony’s arms, Sera, clearly surprised to see her Papa hugs him excitedly, “Hi Papa!” 

“Hello dear one,” he turns to the minister. “My daughter will be bound to her earthly father here in this ceremony. I have come to see to it.”

Jane smiles at Thor and Sera, and thanks him quietly, and when Thor embraces her, the Bucky, the room is nearly in tears. That these three people have found a way to raise the little girl, had exceeded their expectations ten-fold. 

The minister smiles nervously, if only for Thor’s, huge presence, and Thor settles Sera in Bucky’s left arm, while Tony returns to Pepper’s side, and Thor sits by him. Bucky shifts Sera into her Uncle Mark’s arms as he moves and stands next to him. The wedding would take place first. Then Bucky’s ceremony with Sera.

“There are no perfect families. But God sends us no more than we can handle. The people in this room are proof to this. The easy acceptance to those different from you. They needed food, you took them in. They needed a kind word, you gave them three. They needed family, you gave them a pride. We are without words to what these two men have endured in their lifetimes, but we do know, that without the love and support from all those in attendance today, we all would not be here to witness this happy occasion. Mother Theresa once said, “The hunger for love is much more than the hunger for bread,” and we see much more than that here today. We forget our past transgressions, and we move onto new life and new beginnings.

Here today, we focus on these two couples in front of here. Darcy Elizabeth Lewis and Steven Grant Rogers,” he motions to the couple on his left side. “And Jane Maria Stark-Foster and James Buchannan Barnes. We’ll start with the former couple here,” He turns to Steve and Darcy, both beaming, and beautiful. “They have written their own vowels and will take them now.”

Darcy goes first. “Steve,” her voice is raw and full of emotion as she looks into his eyes. “This is the hardest and the easiest thing I’ve ever had to do. It’s hard because there are no amount of words to describe what I feel for you. It’s easy because there is no one in the world that I love like I love you. The important thing is, I love you. And this journey we’re about to embark on is crazy, and unpredictable, but I’m ready to be on this ride because I know it’s with you. And I know you’ll be by my side no matter what.”

Steve swallows hard and hears Bucky whisper, “I just made thirty bucks,” and Mark laughs. 

“Darce,” he cups her cheek. “When you agreed to marry me, you were marrying a poor man, a soldier out of time, who didn’t know up from down. You’ve taught me so much, and I’ll spend the rest of my life proving my worth, to you, my wife. The woman of my dreams. My life is made that much richer, because you’re in it now, and I can’t wait to take this ride with you. I love you, nothing else I say can contain what I feel for you so much more than those three words.”

They hear Mrs. Lewis in the front row sniffing, and smile at each other, when the minister turn to the other couple and nods to Jane. 

Jane takes a deep breath, and shakes Sera’s tiny foot before taking James’ hand, and looking into his eyes. “James. If you asked me a year ago if I was happy, I would have said yes. And I was. Then you came along and flipped my whole world upside down. I was broken and you mended my heart, even when yours was still in need of repair. I could promise you nothing, and you gave me everything. A testament to the man you are, is the fact that you had to fight through every blockade I put up to protect myself from heart break, and built me up to the reality that I could fall in love. And I did, I fell hard. And you caught me. You were and continue to be my hero, my other half. And only you now hold the key to my heart. The easiest thing I can do in this life is become your wife. The easiest thing I can do is protect your heart, and love you in return, because I know you love me, and my daughter, and together, we’re the luckiest girls in the world,” he smiles at the familiar words. “And we love you.”

They hear Tony say something in the front row, and Pepper shush him, “She still loves you, Tony.” The room laughs.

He swallows back the emotion hard, when the minister nods at him to recite his, he pauses for a moment then smiles down at her. “You gave me a chance, Jane. That’s all I asked for. You gave it to me, then you gave me so much more. There are no words to describe how you make me feel, so I won’t pretend to have them. You’re my angel, the woman God gave to me, before I even knew one existed. You say I changed your life, but in reality you changed mine. I can’t imagine a life without you, or your daughter, because you’ve made it impossible for me to see clearly without your love. I love you Jane Maria, and I’m the luckiest man in the world.”

Jane sniffs when the minister begins with the ring ceremony, “The wedding ring is a symbol of eternity. It is an outward sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two hearts in endless love. And now as a token of your love and desire to be forever united in heart and soul, we will now exchange rings.” He smiles at the couples. “Now will men repeat after me as you are placing it on their left ring fingers. Just as this ring has no end, nor does my love. Wear this ring, as a symbol, that my love for you, will never end.” 

The men were clear in their dedication, with Steve only stammering when Darcy bit her lip in amusement. 

“Now the women, repeat after me as you are placing them on the men’s left ring finger, I give you this ring, as a symbol of my love, to wear as my husband, as it encircles your finger, so does my love encircle you.”

Darcy made through hers without a hitch, but Sera reached down for the ring wanting to help her Mama with it, and the room laughed. The little girl looked up innocently. “I onwy hewping,” she curls into her uncle’s shoulder and he rubs her back. 

The minister smiles at her. “It’s ok. You’re a good helper. And now I remind you of your commitment to each other. From this day on you will be known to the world not as Mr. and Miss, but as Mr. and Mrs. Steve and Darcy,” he nods to them, “James and Jane, having witnessed all four of your vows to your respective partners, what God has joined together, let no man put asunder. By the power vested by me by God, and the Great State of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife, husband and wife. Gentleman, you may now kiss your brides.” 

There may have been cheers, and tears but Jane could hear nothing as James pulled her close and kissed he with a passion she hadn’t known existed. Murmuring sweet nothings in her ear as he pulled away and wrapped her in a hug. “I love you, Jane. God. I love you.”

“I love you too, James.” 

“Ladies and Gentleman before I announce the ending to this ceremony, we have a very special little girl waiting patiently for her own,” the audience laughs and settles down. “Miss Stark, are you ready for your ceremony?” She nods eagerly and waits to be put down on the ground. Bucky kisses Jane on the cheek before taking Sera to stand directly in front of the minister. The little girl’s blue eyes are round as she turns and looks at all the people. 

“Why dey all wooking at me, daddy,” she whispers

“Because you’re so pretty in that dress, Princess.”

“Often marriage is not a joining of two hearts but two families, and we have a special one today. This little girl does not know what marriage is yet, nor should she know, but has made one thing clear, that she wants to marry her daddy. This man has come into her life, and given her so much love, that it’s hard for her to comprehend not marrying him. She sees her mother get to marry him, a testament to the fact that this man has loved her mother just as beautifully as he has loved her daughter. So here on this day, I get to perform my first bonding ceremony. Miss Seraphina Maria Stark, while she doesn’t know it yet, gets the best of both words, from this day forward having two fathers. Two of whom she loves equally. A child has no filter, she sees love as she receives it. Jane and Thor are her biological parents, and have approached me to do this ceremony because in the short time that James has been in their lives he has proven himself to be a worthy father. And while James and Jane plan on continuing and adding to their family, Sera will be, the firstborn to not only Jane, but to James too,” The minister kneels in front of the little girl. “Hello Sera.”

“Hewwo.”

“You know why you’re here?”

“I getting married!” The audience laughs, and she sticks her thumb in her mouth. “Why dey keep laughing at me?”

“Because they’re happy for you, Princess.”

 

Steve grins at his niece from his spot by the alter and whispers to Darcy, “This couldn’t have been the perfect day without this.”

“I know. I’m glad we waited. Bucky, Jane, Sera. They all needed to be a part of this.”

“James Buchannan Barnes, you have married this little girl’s mother as a symbol as your love and dedication to her. Now you have come to the acceptance that you will now be a father in legal standing and bonding, through this ceremony, and through these witnesses in this room. Will you love her? Cherish her? Think of her as your own. Take care of her when she’s sick, and laugh with her when she’s down? Will you be the father of her life and the father of her heart?”

“I will,” he smiles down at the little girl who’s beaming up at him. 

“Seraphina Maria Stark, this man has consented to be your father-“

“What dat mean,” the audience laughs, and Jane watches her daughter, clinging to Mark who’s watching the ceremony amused.

“This is perfect.” 

“I know,” she wipes her eyes. “I’m glad he could do this.”

 

The minister continues, “Consented means, he has agreed. This man has agreed to be your father.”

“No. He my daddy,” another laugh from the audience and from the minister this time. 

“I forgot about the innocence of babies. This man wants to be your daddy, will you let him?”

She stares at the minister confused. “I aweady do let him.” 

“That’s good enough for me. This ceremony only tells us what this little girl already knows. The love of a father is unconditional when the right one is found. From this day forward, Miss Seraphina will be now known as Seraphina Maria Stark-Barnes.” The audience cheers while Bucky leads his daughter to his new wife. “And now. It is my pleasure to announce, finally. Ladies and Gentleman for the first time ever I am proud to give you, Mr. And Mrs. Steven Rogers, and Mr. and Mrs. AND Miss James Barnes!”

 

The audience stands and cheers as the couples, followed by Mark with Seraphina, make their way down the aisle, in a chaotic moment of happiness, and James could only look at his new wife and think. 

This is bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I had no idea how this chapter would turn out, but after multiple requests/demands to read the wedding ceremony I hope I've done it justice. Let me know what you think, and for your viewing pleasure, the link below I found, and it reminded me of Seraphina in my eyes. So adorable. 
> 
> The argument between the guys about who's older was interesting to me. According to MCU, Biologically James is older being born before Steve, but because he was kept on ice, HYDRA didn't give him the arm until sometime after his fall. He was put on ice before he got the arm. Steve passed him in age, unthawing and aging past him. Steve is now physically 31 and Bucky is biologically 28. 
> 
> Serious Seraphina ready for her wedding  
> http://www.bridalguide.com/sites/default/files/blog-images/real-brides-speak-out/stefania/flower-girls-dresses/flower-girls-dresses_baby-beenos2.jpg


	5. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sera's magic grows, and just how strong is an Asgardian child? Strong enough to take down Caption Freaking America.

Bucky watched his daughter outwit her Uncle as they play sparred across the floor in the living room. The house he bought with Jane was in the upper east side and big enough to sleep all the Avengers and their families. Though the only people who really stayed were Tony and Pepper, or Steve and Darcy on occasion. The decision to get away from the city was Jane's, in that, she wanted him to know that he was the only one for her. Buying a house together was a big commitment, and she told Bucky she actually felt like a grown up now, away from the tower. Jane wasn't a housewife by any means, and they got into plenty of fights over it. But right now, he was content with his little family. 

Charlie, resembled his dad more than not now, and at eight months old, was crawling at rapid speeds, it was all his mother, poor Darcy, could do to keep up, and she was already swearing off any more kids with her husband. She couldn't recall a time when Sera was getting into things so bad, Bucky figured it was because of their mothers. While Darcy was loud an vivacious, and every bit the trouble maker that Charlie was, Jane was calm, a force of nature to be sure, but Sera was still her mother's daughter, and now very much Thor's as well. 

As much as Bucky would like to say that Thor was officially out of the picture, the fact of the matter was he was still very much in. He was around more often than not, his son, Jane and Bucky still had yet to see, Sera had met him though. "He a big baby still. He big, and blonde, and he cry a lot."

 

Sera saw the world through unjaded lens, something he never wanted to take away from her, and as much as he hated to admit it, she was very much Thor's daughter in that way. While Thor was centuries old, he saw things here on earth differently, Earth was his safe-haven. Probably had something to do with Jane and Sera. He had to accept that his wife would always be connected to the god.

 

If Sera was her mom, the twins were their dad through and through. The dark hair, the blue eyes. Jane often expressed outrage to the fact that got none of her looks at all. "I carried them for nine months Barnes! It's no fucking fair!" Seven in a half months, and they were the light of the family, following their big sister, and Tony was already working on their miniature Iron Man costumes. He wanted to fight his father-in-law on it, but Jane said it was no use. He was just glad that Tony accepted him into the family.

 

Sera's magic was striking at full force lately, and saving his ass more than once, the last time she reached out, he was actually in the middle of a fight with the Red Hulk, protecting Banner. He got a mouthful when he got back home that night, not only from Sera, but from his wife as well. Right, his daughter told his wife everything. It wasn't fair, really. But he had noticed her shield, and it was more visible now. Tony was beside himself. He couldn't be in two places at once, Sera when she was projecting it, and Bucky, where the shield actually was. It was stronger now, and it was less like a dome, and more taking on the shape around him, so he could move, and be protected at the same time. He could through a punch, but if someone were to attack him, they'd be thrown back about five city blocks. 

Steve was jealous. 

Punk deserved it. 

 

Nobody told him that sex after having a baby was even hotter than before. The fact that he went through that intimate, terrifying moment with her, no holds were barred in the bedroom. Even more so when there was the fact that they couldn't have any more kids. They wanted more kids. But not right away. They'd adopt when the time came up, right now, Sera, James, and Giana were enough for them. They loved their girls. 

All this and more were on his mind, as he watched Sera take down her uncle again, "Got you. Uncle Steve, you doing it wrong!"

"Listen to the baby, Punk! I'm really starting to think that she's going to kick your butt one day soon."

Steve nodded his breathless agreement when Sera stopped and stared at him. "Daddy, I see your mama. But I thought she died."


End file.
